Mystery girl
by terminatorluvr
Summary: King Vegeta believes it is time his son choose a bride but he is not interested in brides yet but still takes concubines. When King Vegeta gives Kakarot a raven haired beauty named Chi-Chi who is also a Saiyan as a gift how will Vegeta take this?


Vegeta was making way to the royal throne room to speak to his father about potential bride candidates which he found both annoying but also somewhat interesting. At first he had tried to get out of it but King Vegeta had been most stern and adamant about the whole thing meaning Vegeta couldn't get out of it.

When he got there he found his father sitting on the throne and Kakarot was with him. Vegeta was somewhat happy to see Kakarot but was still thinking that being there was wasting his precious time that he could be using to spar or eat or calculate methods to kill his enemies.

"Ah Vegeta you're here had you taken any longer I would have gotten Kakarot or Nappa to go and fetch you" King Vegeta said sternly.

Vegeta frowned at his father's impudence "Well I'm here now so let's get on with it!" he snapped.

"Geez Vegeta show some enthusiasm one of these girls is gonna be your wife and the other mistress" Goku said proudly.

"Oh yeah then why are you here Kakarot you aren't the next ruler" Vegeta said crossly.

"Kakarot is a very powerful fighter and his durability is incredible so we have agreed to allow him to breed with another Saiyan female to reproduce" King Vegeta said. Vegeta merely muttered to himself crossly but shrugged it off in front of his father who could tell he was having a sulky moment.

King Vegeta snapped his fingers and a group of beautiful girls entered the room and stood in a line for Vegeta to admire and choose from. They all had calm faces but looked very nervous and their outfits were very revealing.

"This one is called Meron she's a 2nd class Saiyan and a good fighter she's quite a looker what do you think son?" King Vegeta asked.

Meron had a black armour breast plate with silver markings, dark blue tights, and a pair of white heeled boots and a Saiyan scouter. She had light green eyes that were the colour of grass; wavy light blue hair that ended at her shoulders in a bob and 36C breasts.

Vegeta looked impressed "Not bad but you don't seem up to my taste at all you can go into Kakarot's choice for women" Vegeta said to which the girl stood in the corner sadly.

"Then how about this one her name is Tomako she's another 2nd class Saiyan and a skilled fighter and her intelligence is rather remarkable" King Vegeta suggested.

Tomako was wearing black armour too but with purple markings and a silver belt, a black frill that acted like a skirt, purple tights, white boots and a Saiyan scouter. She had pale pink hair tied into 2 curly bunches, purple eyes and 20 B breasts.

Vegeta eyed her up and down "She's got smaller boobs than the other girl…" he started to which Tomako looked disheartened and Meron smirked "However she is kinda cuter…" Vegeta said making his father and the girl look hopeful.

"So does this mean you'll take this one?" Kakarot asked sounding hopeful.

"Nah she's cute but I don't take 2nd class women only royals sorry cutie" Vegeta smirked to which Tomako walked towards where Meron was standing tearfully.

"Look Vegeta I know you don't like lower class Saiyans but you don't have to be such a D*** about it!" Kakarot snapped crossly.

"May I remind you who you are talking to Kakarot you're the only son of a 2nd class Saiyan yourself who works as a scientist/warrior" Vegeta said darkly.

"No he has a point Vegeta you are being too cruel about this…" King Vegeta stated in agreement to his son's attitude to choosing a bride.

"Well I do like these 2 girls" Vegeta said pointing to 2 very gorgeous looking Saiyan girls.

"You mean Chocolat and Honey?" King Vegeta said smirking himself.

"Well they both do kinda suit his personality" Kakarot chuckled.

Vegeta clenched his fists angrily "Silence Kakarot!" Vegeta hissed venomously he then turned to his father "Father these women shall be my Concubines" Vegeta stated.

King Vegeta sighed but agreed and allowed his son to admire his new pets.

Chocolat was a first class Saiyan and was rumored for sexiness and beauty plus her power levels were incredible. She wore a red toga dress that reached her knees, black armour with white markings, white elbow length fingerless gloves, white boots and a Saiyan scouter. Her hair was elbow length and dark chocolate brown with blonde streaks. Her eyes were amber which looked beautiful but at the same time scary; her bust size was a 32 with a D cup.

"Yes your really gonna be fun to play with" Vegeta smirked rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Chocolat frowned "Are you done staring? I may be a concubine but I still have my personal space and right of thoughts!" she snapped.

"Ooo you got a feisty one Vegeta!" Kakarot teased to which Vegeta frowned but he knew he could break her if he used the right method.

Honey was another first class Saiyan and was also rumored for her sexiness and beauty but also for her understanding and kindness which was uncommon in Saiyans. Her power levels were unheard of but she hardly ever used them unless in battle or if someone pissed her off. She wore pale pink armour with black markings, a white fur cloak and skirt, white fur leg warmers and a green jade tooth necklace. Her hair was shoulder length waves and strawberry blonde and her eyes were brown. Unlike Chocolat her breasts were a 30C in size and cup.

"So you like your furs do you?" Vegeta teased and began stroking Honey's hair "And such pretty hair too".

"Thanks but could you please stop touching me like that Prince Vegeta?" Honey said nervously trying to remove Vegeta's hand from her butt.

"Oh so you don't like that?" Vegeta teased licking her face and nibbling on her ears.

Meanwhile King Vegeta ignored his sons antics and payed attention to Kakarot instead "I take it neither of these girls take your fancy?" he said sighing crossly to which Kakarot nodded and apologized.

The two girls left sadly and went back to their rooms slightly relieved but also disappointed. They didn't have to be under the control of their sadistic manipulative prince or become the hand me downs of the best Saiyan fighter in the fleet. But they were nothing but trash in the eyes of their next king.

"Well hopefully this one will be to your liking" King Vegeta stated snapping his fingers.

A raven haired beauty with a blue and white armour styled into that of a Bikini top and a pair of cute matching underwear and a pair of matching shoulder pads. Attached to that was a dark turquoise cape that ended at her thighs. On her legs was a pair of knee length stockings of the same colour and on her feet a pair of pink boots with silver buckles with blue stones.

Vegeta was stunned by this girl as much as Kakarot and watched her in fascination. "This girl is Princess Chi-Chi she is the daughter of the deceased Ox-King a mighty Saiyan who was killed in war years ago we had her cryogenically frozen so she wouldn't age after her 17th birthday" King Vegeta explained.

"Well I really love her King Vegeta thank you so much" Kakarot said gratefully and left with his new woman.


End file.
